Frisk's Perilous Journey -On Hiatas-
by TheGenoWithTheStripedShirt
Summary: Frisk falls into the Underground and meets several monsters and has to overcome many challenges. [Genocide and/or Pacifist route spoilers. T rating for slight foul language] [Male Frisk, Female Chara] [Perhaps some slight Charisk in the future chapters.] [Occasional Yandere Chara in later chapters.] [On Hiatus because I have writers block]
1. The Fall into the Underground

Frisk's Perilous Journey

Chapter One: The Fall into the Underground.

The year was 201X, many years after the death of Chara and Asriel. On the surface, there was a curious child, named Frisk. One day, Frisk decided to go to the peak of Mt. Ebbot. Mainly because of all the rumors of the missing people that had gone before them. They started the hike to the peak, and looked over the edge to see how far it was to the bottom. While looking over the edge, they lost their balance and fell into the mountain.

Upon impact with the ground, they groan in pain, but stand up and brush themselves off. They looked around, wondering where they were. They look ahead and saw two faded, purple pillars. They approach it cautiously and enter into a room where a little, yellow, happy looking flower was waving it's body to and fro. When the flower hears Frisk's footsteps, it looks at them. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower." It spoke cheerfully, as if it had been expecting Frisk's arrival.

Frisk was shocked by Flowey's ability to speak. They approached it, slightly wondering if this was all just a dream. Frisk smiled, crouching down to eye level with Flowey. With this, Flowey continued to speak. "Hmm… You're new to the underground, aren't 'cha?" Frisk nods, saying yes to Flowey's question. Flowey once again began to speak. "Golly, you must be so confused. Someone needs to show you how things work around here."

Frisk smiled, slightly curious of what Flowey was planning. "I guess little old me will have to do." Flowey smirks as a red, heart-shaped object appears in front of Frisk. "Allow me to explain." Flowey looked cheerfully at Frisk, starting to explain everything. "See that heart? That is your soul. The very culmination of your being. Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong with a lot of LV. What's LV stand for, you ask? Why, LOVE, of course. You want some LOVE don't you?" Frisk was uncertain of how to answer Flowey. Many small, pellet-like objects form behind Flowey. "Down here, LOVE is shared through little, white, friendliness pellets. Go on, try to catch them. Get as many as you can." Frisk proceeds to dodge the pellets, which irritates Flowey. "Hey, buddy. You missed them. Let's try again, okay?" Flowey sends more pellets at Frisk, who again dodges them. Flowey begins to get really annoyed. "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS." Frisk glared at Flowey, who realized what he said. "Heh… Heh… Did I say bullets? I meant friendliness pellets." Flowey sends another wave of pellets toward Frisk, who dodged them. Flowey's face then contorted into a menacing smile. "You know what's going on here, don't you. You just wanted to see me suffer." A ring of pellets surround Frisk. "DIE!"

As the ring circles in closer to Frisk, Flowey laughs evilly. Suddenly, a small ball of fire appeared, knocking Flowey away from Frisk. They look around to see who made the ball of fire, only to see a kind looking goat monster. As the monster approaches, Frisk steps back cautiously. The monster began to speak. "What a miserable creature picking on a poor, innocent youth. Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. Come with me. I will guide you through the catacombs."

~Author's Note~ This is a story I've wanted to write for a while now. I'm sorry it's so short. I hope people like it. Feel free to leave a review and hopefully, I will have chapter two up soon.


	2. The Ruins

Chapter Two: The Ruins

Toriel lead Frisk to the entrance of the Ruins. She steps on four buttons in a square pattern and flipped a yellow switch. She then looked back at Frisk. "To progress through the Ruins, you will have to complete several puzzles." They go through the large opening where a door once was. Frisk tried to stay close to Toriel's side. The new place scared him a little, but he was filled with determination.

They entered a room that contained a dummy. Frisk looked at the dummy and simply smiles at it. Toriel patted Frisk on the head, satisfied with his actions. "Come now, my child, we have many more puzzles to complete." Frisk didn't much care for puzzles, but for Toriel, he would tolerate them for as long as he had to. After all, if it weren't for her, Flowey would have killed him.

As Frisk makes his way through the next room, he hears a voice speak to him. "Frisk, you should kill these monsters." Slightly afraid, he looks to see who was speaking to him, only to find there was nobody nearby. He sighed lightly, thinking he was only imagining things, but the voice spoke again to him. "I am in your mind, Frisk." After hearing this, Frisk starts to grow more afraid, but calmly replies to the voice. "Who are you… and what do you want with me?" The voice chuckled at Frisk's cluelessness and replies to him. "My apologies. I really should introduce myself. I am Chara. As for what I want… I want what you want, Frisk: To go home."

Frisk relaxed slightly from Chara's words, but was still afraid after her prompt for him to kill. "Chara, is killing the only way to get home?" Chara sighed slightly. "Yes, Frisk, this is the only way to get home. Remember what Flowey said: 'In this world, it's Kill or Be Killed.'" Frisk shuddered at the memory of Flowey, since it was so recent. He starts to progress through the Ruins again, noting that Toriel had gotten ahead and was waiting for him. As he approached Toriel, he was attacked by a frog-like monster.

Frisk pressed his ACT button once to see what the creature was called. Upon seeing that the creature was called a Froggit, he backed out of the ACT menu. At the moment Frisk backed out of the ACT menu, Chara spoke up again. "Frisk, this is your chance! Kill the Froggit quickly before Toriel sees you." Frisk hesitated for a moment. He didn't want to kill the Froggit, but he wanted to go home. Frisk selects his FIGHT button, followed by the Froggit's name. An ovular meter appeared and Frisk attacked the Froggit when the meter was in the middle, dealing a fatal amount of damage to the Froggit. As it turned to dust, Frisk felt his LOVE increase. He checked his stats and saw that his LV had indeed increased. He was now at LV 2.

~Author's Note~ This is shorter than I thought it would be, but this chapter is the beginning of something I thing everyone will enjoy. I'm in the process of writing chapter three, which will still be in the Ruins, as we speak. Sorry for the late update though.


	3. The Ruins Part Two: The Genocide Begins

Chapter Three – The Ruins Part Two: The Genocide Begins

Frisk was unsure how to feel about this new wave of power that washed over him after his LV increased. Regardless, he stood there in shock, looking at the pile of dust that was once a Froggit. After a couple minutes, Chara congratulated him on his LV increase, but also prompted him to continue forward to avoid raising suspicion from Toriel.

Without argument, Frisk replies to Chara. "Thank you, for this congrats, but I should also thank you for showing me this power that was within me." Now that Frisk had gained LOVE, Chara had the strength to manifest a translucent form next to Frisk. She had brown hair that was slightly darker than Frisk's. She wore a green shirt with a yellow stripe through the middle of it and a pair of brown pants. Her eyes glow with bloodlust. The final touch to her body was a red heart-shaped locket.

She looked at Frisk with a casual smirk. "Greetings, Frisk. I am Chara." Frisk looked back at her with surprise. "Oh, that's what you look like, Chara?" She nodded to him. "Yes. Now, let's catch up to Toriel before we worry her." They both start to walk ahead, catching up to Toriel before too much longer.

Toriel turned around to face Frisk and smiled. "My child, I was worried. I thought I had lost you for a moment." Frisk noticed the spiked platform behind Toriel. "Toriel, what's that spiked platform behind you?" Toriel simply chuckled. "Oh! I am terribly sorry, my child. Allow me to explain this puzzle. It is rather difficult, but if you take my hand for a moment…" Frisk took a hold of Toriel's hand as she leads him through the puzzle. Once on the other side, Toriel looks at Frisk. "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." She walked into the next room and a few moments later, Chara is once again by Frisk's side. Noticing this, Frisk looks at her. "Chara, how come you won't let Toriel see you?" Chara chuckled at the question, but sighed soon afterward. "I don't want her to know that I'm back yet…"

Frisk nodded in understanding as they followed Toriel through the Ruins. Soon, they reached a corridor. Toriel turned to face Frisk and Chara disappears from view. "My child, I have some things to attend to. Please, stay here and be good. I will give you a cell phone in case you need to contact me." She gave Frisk an old cell phone. It seemed like it still worked. Frisk smiled at Toriel as she ran off.

Not long after Toriel's departure, Chara reappears by Frisk's side. "So, are you ready, partner?" Frisk looked curiously over to Chara. "Ready for what?" Chara chuckles again. She really found Frisk's cluelessness funny. "To cleanse this world and return home of course." Frisk nodded subtly and they walked out of the room. Not even a second later, as if on cue, Frisk receives a call from Toriel. "Hello, this is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you?" Frisk lied and saud he was still in the room. Toriel sighed in relief. "Well, I have a question for you. Which do you prefer; Butterscotch or Cinnamon?"

After giving it a few moments of thought, Frisk finally replies to Toriel. "I prefer Butterscotch over Cinnamon." Toriel took a moment to let the information sink in. "Thank you for your choice, my child. I will try not to take too long." She hung up. Frisk and Chara are left alone just long enough to kill a couple Whimsuns before receiving another call from Toriel as they entered the next room. "Greetings, my child. It is Toriel again. I forgot to clarify something. You do not dislike cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is, but would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?" Frisk giggled a bit and clarified that he liked cinnamon, but he preferred butterscotch. Toriel hangs up again.

Chara sighed a bit. "Frisk, we should hurry. Toriel will only be occupied for so long." Frisk nods in agreement as they progress through the Ruins, killing every monster in their path with the exception of a depressed looking ghost who called himself Napstablook. When Frisk tried to kill him, he replied "You do know you can't kill ghosts, right? We're kinda incorporeal." This irritated Chara slightly. They soon walked into an area with six weakly tiled spots. Frisk walked toward one, falling through the floor before Chara could say anything to stop him. She sighed and appeared next to him, kneeling to make sure that he is okay."Frisk, are you okay? That was a big fall." Frisk groaned a bit. He has a few bruises, but was otherwise unscathed. "Yea, I'm fine. It just surprised me is all. Chara sighed in relief. She didn't want Frisk's FIGHTing ability to be impaired because of a fall.

Looking around the room they were in, Chara finds a pathway that looked like it would lead back to the floor above them. Excited by this discovery, she helps Frisk up and points to the pathway. They start down the path and climb a couple flights of stairs, and before too long, they're back to progressing through the Ruins. As they continued, they encountered a carrot-like monster called a Vegetoid and a monster that looked like an eyeball with arms and legs called Looxes. Both were defeated without much hastle.

Within about fifteen minutes, Frisk felt his LV rise again. He was now at LV three. Still, he wandered the area, occasionally finding Looxes and an ant-like monster called a Migosp. After a few more minutes of monster killing, much to Chara's approval, Frisk's LV rose to four. They concluded soon after that Toriel was the only monster left in the Ruins. They proceeded through four identical rooms, flicking different colored switches in the three rooms that followed the first. When they left the fourth room, Chara pointed out two separate paths: one to the left and one straight ahead.

Frisk decided to follow the path ahead of them first. As he walked, he entered a small room with a toy knife on the ground. Chara looked at Frisk. "I think we should pick that up. It'll be more useful than the stick you have now." Frisk tossed the stick aside and picked up the knife. "For a toy, it has some weight to it." Chara simply nods in approval. "We should go down that other path." Frisk walked out of the cave and down the other path. To his surprise, it lead straight to Toriel's home. Toriel was just walking out of the house.

Toriel called Frisk's cell phone, and upon hearing the phone's simple ringtone, saw Frisk and the last second of a ghost vanishing. She shook idea of a ghost and approached Frisk. "My child, you got here so quickly. You aren't hurt, are you?" Frisk shook his head no, saying that he wasn't hurt at all. Toriel let out a sigh of relief and walked back into her house. "Come now, my child. I have a surprise for you." Before Frisk went inside, he went over to a strange, star-like object appeared. Upon reaching the star, the words 'FILE SAVED' appeared.

When he entered Toriel's home, a pleasant smell greeted him, making him smile. Seeing his smile, Toriel began to speak. "Surprise! While you made your way here, I prepared a butterscotch-cinnamon pie for you to celebrate your arrival." Remembering something, Toriel lead Frisk into the hallway to the right. They stopped at the first room. "Here is a room of your very own, my child. I certainly hope you feel comfortable here."

Toriel pat Frisk kindly, but briefly before smelling something from the kitchen. "Is… something burning? Have a look around your room while I make sure everything is alright." Before Frisk could say anything, Toriel had run off, so he went into his new room. As he looks around his room, he sees some cool looking toys, but they don't interest him at all. He walked over to the dresser and opened it. Inside were striped shirts that looked a lot like the one Chara wears. He soon climbed into a full size bed and fell asleep.

Upon waking up a couple hours later, he noticed the light was off. Frisk shrugged and assumed that Toriel had shut them off. As he got out of bed, he sees a piece of pie on the floor in front of him. He picks it up and puts it away for later before walking out of the room and running through the house to find Toriel in the living room of the house.

Frisk approaches Toriel and asks her when he can go home. Toriel looked hurt by the question. She tries to change the subject, but Frisk persists with his question. Toriel closes her book and stands up. "I must do something. Please wait here." She runs out of the room and down the staircase at the front of the house. Curious of what's down there, Frisk follows her and stops a few inches behind her. Toriel hears Frisk's footsteps. "Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Please, go upstairs.

Toriel continues further through the hallway with Frisk behind her. She soon stopped again. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naïve child, if you leave the Ruins, they… Asgore… will kill you. Don't you see, I am only trying to protect you." She tells Frisk to go to his room and goes further down the corridor.

Frisk once again pursues Toriel and stops abruptly behind Toriel. This is your final warning. They both reach the end of the corridor and Chara appears next to Frisk as Toriel sighs. "You really want to go home that badly? There is only one solution. Prove yourself. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive.

The lights dimmed as Frisk's soul appeared in front of him. A box appeared in front of fighting options that said 'Toriel blocks the way'. Chara looks over at Frisk. "Frisk, I know you don't want to kill Toriel, but you must if we are to return home." Upon hearing Chara's voice, Toriel, tensed in disbelief. She was convinced that Chara was gone, yet she heard her voice. With a reluctant sigh, Frisk pulls out the toy knife and sliced at Toriel, depleting her health with one hit. Surprised and about to die, Toriel falls to one knee. " Y… You really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here. Not you… but them! Ha… Ha…" Without another word, Toriel's body turned to dust and her soul shattered.

Once Toriel's dust had settled, Frisk felt his LV rise again to six. Chara smiled at Frisk, satisfied with the results. "Nice job, Frisk. Let's get going. We have a lot of ground to cover between here and the barrier." Frisk nodded and continued forward with Chara slightly behind him. They soon reached a patch of grass with a familiar yellow flower poking out of it. "Hehehe… You're not really human, are you? No. You're empty inside. Just like me. In fact, you're Frisk and Chara, right? Chara was surprised that Flowey recognized her and knew her name.

Flowey, seeing Chara's expression, continued speaking. "We're still inseparable, after all these years… Listen. I have a plan to become all powerful. Even more powerful than you and your stolen SOULs. Let's destroy everything in this wretched world. Everyone, everything in these worthless memories… Let's turn them all to dust!" Chara and Frisk smile at Flowey's idea. They both speak in unison. "That's a wonderful idea." Flowey then retreats into the ground. Frisk and Chara walk out of the Ruins and into the rest of the Underground.


	4. Snowdin

Chapter 4: Snowdin

As Chara and Frisk left the Ruins, a burst of cold air hits them in the face. Stopping a moment, Frisk looks over to Chara. "Wow, Chara… this place is really cold." Chara smiled at Frisk. "Well, of course it is. This isn't called Snowdin for nothing. This is the coldest part of the Underground." Frisk nods in understanding and starts walking forward. As they walked, they encountered a tough looking stick. Frisk attempts to pick it up, but it's either too heavy or frozen to the ground. Considering that they were surrounded by snow, he was thinking it was the second option.

As Frisk walked, he heard the stick crack. Afraid of what might be trailing him, he looked behind him, but whoever was behind him had vanished. Deciding to proceed, he continued to walk away from the Ruins until he heard heavy footsteps behind him. Frisk paused again and tried to determine where they came from. After a few moments, the footsteps stopped. Frisk, once again, continued walking to the narrow bridge in front of him. The footsteps started again, growing louder as they approached Frisk. They grew louder and louder until they were right behind him.

Frisk hears a deep voice behind him speak. "human. don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand." With a slight fear of who was behind him, Frisk turns to face the figure and took his hand. Suddenly, a loud fart sound ripped through Snowdin. The figure lowers it's hood to reveal a short skeleton. "heh. the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny." Not a single hint of amusement was present on Frisk's face. Chara seemed to be annoyed with the prank. With the silence, the skeleton continued. He seemed a bit nervous. "that's uh… your cue to laugh." Still no emotion appeared on Frisk's face. This makes the skeleton even more nervous. "…or to emote at all?" The skeleton took an uneasy step backwards.

Trying to keep his composure, he tries a different subject. "anyways, you're a human, right?" Frisk nods in comfirmation. "that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton. i'm supposed to be on watch for humans, but i don't really care about capturing anybody." Chara interrupts him. "That's because you're a fucking lazy bag of bones, comedian." Sans seemed to have heard her, making his eye flash quickly between cyan and yellow. He started to think to himself. "is that demon possessing the kid? if that's the case…" He fell to his knees, holding his skull and sobbing a bit. This seemed to please Chara as she looked at Frisk. "Let's go, Frisk. Leave the comedian to his petty moping and worrying about his brother." Frisk looked sympathetically at Sans for a moment before moving on with Chara. They soon reach another SAVE point. As Frisk went to SAVE, Chara mutters to herself. "16 left."

Frisk noticed a box close to where the SAVE point was. He and Chara approached it. As Frisk opened the box, Chara points out a tough glove that was in the box. "Throw that glove away. It's completely useless." Frisk nodded in understanding and tosses the glove aside. He then placed the pie that Toriel made in the box for safe keeping until he needs it. Frisk SAVEs again and walks further into Snowdin. As he walked, he encountered several Icecaps and Chilldrakes. He killed every one of them with ease. Frisk's LOVE rose again to 7 and then to 8 after killing Lesser Dog.

Chara noticed how close Frisk was to killing everyone in Snowdin and mutters to herself. "2 left." Frisk decided to wait before killing the last couple monsters in Snowdin. As he passes a sentry station, another dog monster appeared. Frisk smirks after Chara makes him aware to the monster's name. Frisk spoke menacingly. "Bring it on, Doggo." The encounter between Doggo and Frisk ended almost as quickly as it began, making Chara impressed with Frisk's progress. Upon entering the next area of Snowdin, They encounter two more monsters. Icecap and a monster called "Jerry".

Immediately, Chara prompts Frisk to kill Jerry first. He nods in agreement and strikes at Jerry, but to their surprise, Jerry survives the attack. Frisk strikes at Jerry over and over, but somehow, Jerry survives each attack. Chara looked at Frisk. "I have an idea, Frisk. Let me temporarily possess your body so we can eliminate Jerry and move on." Frisk thought about it for a moment and nodded to Chara. "Let's do it so we can finish off Snowdin." Chara's expression shows pure excitement. She merges her spirit with Frisk's SOUL and they deliver one final attack to Jerry, finally depleting his HP.

Chara allows Frisk to regain control of his body again. "Very good, Partner. We have four more monsters to deal with. The rest of the Royal Guard's canine unit and that comedians stupid brother." Frisk nodded with a devious smirk on his face. "Yes, Partner. Let's eliminate them." They continue walking through Snowdin and easily dealt with Dogamy, Dogaressa and Greater Dog. Within a few moments after, they arrive in Snowdin Town.

Upon walking into Snowdin Town, Frisk notices another SAVE point and the box from earlier. As Frisk goes to SAVE, Chara chuckled and mutters to herself. "*Determination." Frisk then walks over to the box and places three Snowman Pieces that he found as he was walking through Snowdin. Frisk walks into the shop next to the SAVE point. Noticing that nobody was there, Chara prompts Frisk to take some cinnamon bunnies and the gold from the tip jar on the counter. FHe takes enough cinnamon bunnies to last him a while, but it wasn't until Chara said that the gold would be useful later that Frisk took the gold from the jar. When they leave the shop, Frisk SAVEs again. Just in case something were to happen. Smiling a bit, Chara points toward the next area. "Your next enemy is that way."

Frisk nodded and walks to the other side of Snowdin. They walked into a blizzard that was only in that particular part of Snowdin. Somehow, Frisk was able to see a taller skeletal figure within the blizzard. As they approached, the figure spoke. "HALT, HUMAN! YOU SHALL PROCEED NO FURTHER. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL CAPTURE YOU." Frisk and Chara continue to approach Papyrus. He speaks again, only this time, with less confidence. "QUIT MOVING! I HAVE A COUPLE THINGS TO SAY TO YOU, HUMAN. FIRST AND FOREMOST, YOU'RE A FUCKING WEIRDO. SOMEHOW, YOU MADE SANS CRY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SAID TO HIM TO MAKE HIM BREAK DOWN LIKE THAT, BUT I MUST STOP YOU." Frisk chuckles silently to himself. He was wondering what else Papyrus would say. "SECONDLY, THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE… THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN A DUSTY POWDER… IT FEELS LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH." Chara chuckles a bit at Papyrus' arrogance. She wondered if he really believed he could stop Frisk. Suddenly, Frisk's SOUL was once again drawn out of his chest, but something was different this time. Instead of a normal fight, it felt as if Papyrus was attempting to help him.

Papyrus opens his arms wide, as if he were offering a hug. "HUMAN, I HAVE FAITH IN YOU. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU ONTO THE CORRECT PATH. I WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS." Frisk cautiously approaches Papyrus until Chara appears in front of him. "Frisk, you aren't falling for this idiot's speech, are you? I thought that you wanted to go home." Frisk nodded to Chara in confirmation. A look of fear appears on his face. "I… I do want to go home, Chara…"

Chara giggled a bit. "Then you must kill this loud, obnoxious idiot. There is no other way to get home." Frisk pulls out the toy knife and approaches Papyrus. Papyrus backs up a bit, but it wasn't enough. Before very much time had passed, Frisk sliced at Papyrus. The force of the attack knocks Papyrus' head clean off his body. Papyrus' body crumbles into dust, leaving only his shocked head looking at Frisk. "WELL… THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED… BUT… STILL, I BELIEVE IN YOU. YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER. EVEN IF YOU DON'T THINK SO. I… I PROMISE…" Papyrus' head then turned to dust as well.

Chara smiled and appears next to Frisk again. "Good job, Partner. You showed that idiot what the rule of this world is. 'Kill or BE killed.'" Frisk smiled at Chara, his face showed regret and remorse. "Chara… I don't feel right about killing Papyrus. He said he'd help me to the correct path…" Chara cut Frisk off. "Monsters lie. That's how they lure you in before they kill you. They can't be trusted, Frisk." Frisk seemed to accept Chara's explanation and smiled. "Let's finish our work, Chara." Chara smirked and nodded in satisfaction. "Yes, let's do that, Partner." The two then leave behind an empty Snowdin forever as they head to Waterfall.


	5. Waterfall

Chapter 5: Waterfall

Chara and Frisk looked around as they walked into Waterfall. The serenity of the surrounding area seemed to bring back memories for Chara. She smiled a little as they reached a SAVE point. As Frisk SAVEs, Chara muttered to herself. "18 left." Frisk smiled at Chara as they headed deeper into Waterfall. They walked into a patch of very tall grass and stopped when they heard a metallic clanking approach from above. As Frisk looked up, he saw an armored figure, but he couldn't tell if the figure was male or female. He took a slight step backward, both from fear and from awe as the formed a cyan colored energy spear in it's left hand when it heard the crinkling of the grass.

The figure stepped closer, the light allowing Frisk to see that the figure was female. Chara looked sternly at Frisk. "You idiot! You've alerted Undyne to our presence! This is going to be much harder now." Undyne looked carefully to try and detect any movement. When nothing happened, she back up out of sight. Once Undyne was gone, Frisk and Chara left the tall grass, only to be met by a short, yellow and armless monster kid.

Frisk approached the kid, prepared to kill the kid, but Chara stopped him before he could strike. "Don't kill him. Not yet, anyways. He may still be of use to us while we're here in Waterfall." Frisk reluctantly backed away from the monster kid, earning a sigh from him. "Yo! Are you here to see Undyne fight too? It's going to be so cool!" Frisk and Chara smirked as Monster Kid ran off, soon disappearing from sight, but not before he fell flat on his face.

Frisk and Chara continue to look around as Frisk killed more monsters. Some weaker like the Ice Caps from Snowdin, and others that were stronger like Jerry. As Frisk slaughtered monsters, Chara kept watch for Undyne and Sans. She wanted to make sure that they didn't try a surprise attack on them when they weren't expecting it. Frisk walked into the next room and a monster that was called Woshua attacked Frisk. Next to the Woshua was what looked like a sea horse and humanoid hybrid and was called Aaron. Frisk quickly got irritated by Woshua's constant babbling about cleanliness and Aaron's perverted comments and killed them both as quickly as they came. Pleased with the outcome of the battle, Chara lead Frisk into the next hallway. Suddenly, they are halted by a familiar blue spear impaling the ground in front of them. Meanwhile, Undyne made herself visible behind them and started to throw spears at Frisk in rows of three. Chara urgently prompted Frisk to run if he wanted to avoid being stabbed by the spears. Frisk nodded briefly before running from Undyne as she kept throwing the spears at Frisk.

The spears nearly hit Frisk as he ran. He continues to run through the labyrinth-esque path that he was using to escape being injured too greatly by Undyne. As he ran, he finds another tall patch of grass. Chara appeared next to Frisk and gives him the strength and speed he needs to make it to the grass patch. Undyne wasn't too far behind Frisk. She walks into the grass patch and reaches into it to try and feel for Frisk. She instead grabs the monster kid's face and lifts him up. After seeing who she grabbed, she gently put the kid down and walked away. Chara and Frisk sigh in relief once Undyne was out of sight. Frisk stood up and walks out through the other side of the grass patch. "Chara, that was scary. Undyne must really want to kill me or something." Chara remained silent and urged Frisk to continue into Waterfall.

After several more monster kills, including a couple Temmies, Frisk felt his LOVE rise again to 10. Chara appeared in front of him a few moments later. From the look of her expression, she was pleased with Frisk's progress. "You have done well, Partner. I think you are now ready to face Her." Frisk tilted his head in confusion. "Her…? You mean Undyne, right, Chara? She seems to be really strong." Chara nodded in confirmation. "Yes, she is quite strong. She's very determined as well. She isn't the captain of the Royal Guard for nothing. I just wanted to wish you luck in your fight against her, Frisk. You will certainly need it.

Chara saw the look of confusion on Frisk's face so she clarified for him. "She won't die in one hit like Toriel and Papyrus did, Frisk. She is much more… determined… Much stronger than that." This new information about his upcoming opponent filled Frisk with determination. "Chara, I promise that I won't fail you when I fight Undyne. After all, that is how I return home, right?" Chara remains silent for a moment, making Frisk uncertain, but before too long, Chara nodded yes to Frisk's question.

Frisk then walked into a dark room, illuminated by a single Echo Flower. When Frisk was close enough to it, it spoke in Undyne's voice. "Behind you…" Frisk had a look of fear across his face as he turned around to see Undyne behind him. She approaches Frisk cautiously. "Seven. Seven human souls. With the power of seven human souls, our king, Asgore Dreemurr, will become a god. Six. That is how many we have acquired thus far. Understand, human? Through your seventh and final soul, Asgore will shatter the barrier and take the surface back from humanity. We will then give them the suffering and pain that we have endured so that monsters can rule the surface in peace. This is your one chance, human. Give up your soul to me or I will tear it from your body." Undyne summoned one of her spears and charges toward Frisk, only to be stopped a couple inches away by Monster Kid, who had been hiding in the bushes off to the side. Out of surprise, Undyne lets her spear dissipate and drags Monster Kid away from Frisk.

With Undyne distracted, Frisk makes his way toward the entrance of Hotland. As he started across the bridge, he is stopped again by Monster Kid. "Yo! Undyne told me to stay away from you. She… she told me that you hurt a lot of people, but… that isn't true, is it?" Frisk chuckled to himself menacingly. "You should have listened to Undyne." He turns to face Monster Kid. "I have killed many, and now, you will be next." A battle started between Frisk and Monster Kid, but before Frisk's first attack hits Monster Kid, Undyne jumps between them and takes a fatal hit, falling to one knee from the pain as she begins turning to dust.

Monster Kid runs to Undyne's side. "Undyne… you're…. you're hurt." Undyne winced slightly. "Hurt? It's nothing. Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?" Monster Kid struggled to form his words to speak to Undyne. "Undyne, I…" He was interrupted by Undyne, who was slowly dying. "I'll handle this. Get out of here, Kid." With a swift nod, Monster Kid runs back to Snowdin.


	6. Undying

Chapter 6: Undying

Undyne grips her chest as she struggled to hold her body together. "Heh… It's nothing. No, somehow… with just one hit… I'm already… Already… Damn it! Papyrus… Alphys… ASGORE… Just like that… I've… I've failed you." Undyne closes her eyes and lets her body turn to dust for a moment. As her dust fell to the ground, she remembered what she was fighting for.

Filled with this newfound determination, her body pulls itself back together. Her voice echoed throughout Waterfall. "No. My body, it feels like it's splitting apart. Like at any instant, it'll scatter into a million pieces. But… Deep, deep in my soul, there's a burning feeling that I can't describe. A burning feeling that WON'T let me die." She stares directly at Frisk, as if staring into his soul. "This isn't just about monsters anymore, is it? If you get past me, you'll… You'll destroy them all, won't you?" Undyne began to stand once again. "Monsters… Humans… Everyone… Everyone's hopes… Everyone's dreams… vanquished in an instant. But I WON'T let you do that."

Frisk listened to Undyne's speech with curiosity written across his face. Undyne flashed a cocky smirk across her face."Right now, everyone in the world… I can feel their hearts beating as one, and we all have one goal. To defeat YOU! Human, no… WHATEVER you are… For the sake of the whole world… I, UNDYNE, WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN! Suddenly, the cavern they were in became white with a blinding flash of light. Once the light dimmed, Frisk stood in awe at what stood before him.

It seemed that Undyne had somehow tapped into her own determination. She raised her spear, ready for the impending fight. "You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT!" As if on cue, Frisk slices at Undyne with his toy knife. The attack hits, but it did a miniscule amount of damage to Undyne's new form. Undyne sends out a volley of arrows to attack Frisk after turning his soul green so he couldn't escape. Frisk raises his knife to block, but was hit on the side, as he wasn't able to react quickly enough to block all the attacks.

Surprised that the first hit didn't defeat her, Frisk checks Undyne's stats. His eyes widen at what he sees.

 _Undyne the Undying: ATK 99| DEF 99_

 _Heroine reformed by her own determination to save Earth._

Undyne decided to send another arrow attack while Frisk had his guard down. Frisk was able to block some of the attacks, but a lot of them hit him. He fell to one knee after braving the surprise attack.

Chara appeared after she sensed that something was wrong with Frisk. She was not happy with what she saw in front of her. Chara had noticed that Frisk was already low on HP. She went into Gerson's shop and stole a couple Crab Apples for Frisk. Upon her return to the battle, she was surprised when she saw that despite being low on HP, Frisk still had the strength in him to deal massive amounts of damage to Undyne. Undyne was shocked by this as well. She realized that if she wanted to defeat Frisk, she would need to use more difficult attacks.

Undyne, realizing that she was down about halfway from her full HP, sent a wave of spears to surround Frisk and hone in on his soul. Seeing the spears, Frisk attempts to dodge the attack, though, he did get hit a couple times. Chara watches Frisk as he delivers a strong hit against Undyne. Her HP was depleting more and more. In an act of desperation, Undyne sends a large amount of spears to attack Frisk from random directions. Frisk groaned as he suffers a direct hit from a few of them. He fell to one knee.

Undyne approaches him to deliver the killing blow, but to her surprise, Frisk stood back up. She smirked momentarily as Frisk delivers a final hit to Undyne. Grinning a bit, Undyne looks down and notices that her body has started to melt. "Damn it… so even that power… it wasn't enough?" Little by little, Undyne melted from the excess determination within her body. She chuckled weakly. "If you… if you think that I'm gonna give up hope… you're wrong. 'Cause I've got… my friends behind me."

Frisk watched as Undyne melted. "Undyne, I'm sorry that this had to happen. I am only trying to get home. I need to keep getting stronger." Undyne shook her head weakly. "Human, whoever told you that… is lying to your face." Frisk stares at her in confusion. "Chara wouldn't lie to me…" Chara appears next to Frisk just before Undyne turned to dust. Undyne smirks proudly, despite her being on death's door. "Even though you defeated me, I know that there is someone that can put you onto the proper path. Think about it, kid… Is this really the road that you want to travel down?" Once Undyne finished speaking, Undyne turned to dust and Frisk's LV rose to 12. As Frisk starts to walk away from where Undyne literally bit the dust, he thought about what Papyrus and Undyne had told him. Little did he know, he was being watched from just a short distance away.


	7. Hotland

Chapter 7: Hotland

As Frisk exits Waterfall, Chara appears next to him. "Nice job against Undyne, Frisk. You never cease to impress me." Frisk didn't reply to Chara's praise because he was thinking about Undyne's last words before she died. A couple moments later, Chara realized that Frisk was deep in thought. She sighed and appeared in front of him, blocking any further progress through Hotland. "Hey, Frisk! You aren't actually believing what Undyne told you, are you? I told you. They deceive you to make you trust them." Frisk looked angrily at Chara. "If that's the case, then why would Undyne waste her final breaths to lie to me? Explain that for me, Chara!" Chara stood stiff where she was, surprised that Frisk shouting at her and was rendered speechless.

Frisk curled his hands into fists. "Why the fuck would they all say similar things before dying, Chara?" Chara was again surprised by Frisk's boldness. She didn't think her lie would fall apart so quickly in front of Frisk. She had to think of something quick to keep him on her side. After a couple moments of deep thought, she looks at Frisk. "Frisk, you really can't believe what they say, even when they're on the brink of death. If you believe them and let your guard down, you'll end up being stabbed in the back like I was." Frisk let out a heavy sigh and looked at Chara for a moment. "Fine. I guess I can give you the benefit of the doubt for now."

Chara sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted was for Frisk to RESET all the progress that they've achieved. She looks up at Frisk with a slight smile on her face. "Let's head inside. It's really hot out here." She received a silent nod from Frisk and head into the Lab that was behind them. They both looked around for a moment before continuing forward. Blocking the way to the other side of the lab was a rectangular robot that appeared to use a singular wheel to get around. He spoke with quite a bit of sass in his voice. "Oh, there you two are. You've made quite a name for yourselves. You've both stirred up quite a bit of chaos and drama as you made your way through the Underground.

Chara took a sarcastic bow in reply to the sassy robot. "I love when someone appreciates my work." The robot turns to face her. "I, the Fabulous Mettaton, will not let this stand for much longer. I advise you to change your ways or I will be forced to stop you myself." Frisk looked at Chara worriedly as she breaks into a fit of laughter. "Ch-Chara, are you… feeling okay?" Chara looked at Frisk, barely being able to halt the laughter long enough to answer him. "I'm fine, Frisk. I just found what Mettaton said to be absolutely hilarious."

Mettaton gave a mechanical sigh and faced them both. "I really do think you should heed my warning for your own safety." Chara had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing anymore. Seeing that Chara was about to have another outburst, he left the lab. Once Mettaton left, Frisk helps Chara up off the ground and regain her composure. Chara smiled and let out a chuckle. "Wow. I haven't laughed that much in a long time. It was rather refreshing, actually." Frisk impatiently crosses him arms as he looked at Chara. "Come on, Chara. We have work to do." Chara nodded to Frisk. "Right. Let's get going."

The walked for a moment before reaching a conveyor belt. Chara smirked a bit. "We have to get on this." Frisk seemed a bit uncertain, but after a few moments of thought, Chara and Frisk step onto the conveyor belt and quickly move to the other side, killing a Vulkin as they step off the conveyor belt. Frisk walked to a SAVE point and saved. Chara then smirks evilly. "39 left." As they continued through Hotland, most of the monsters stayed out of sight. They continue until they reach two monsters in black, ironclad armor.

Chara smiled and chuckled a bit as the two members of the Royal Guard turn around to face Frisk. "You…" RG01 said. "If you're here… that means…" He looks down as RG02 completes his partner's thought. "Undyne… We'll avenge you!" The two guards get into a battle stance and a battle ensues. Frisk chuckled nervously and pulls out his knife. He approaches the guards and swings the knife, delivering a fatal hit to RG01. RG01 turned to dust, leaving RG02 in shock. Seeing how easily his partner fell, RG02 tries to catch Frisk off guard by increasing the speed of his attacks.

Unfortunately for the Royal Guard, Frisk manages to dodge most of the projectiles. He looks at RG02, not even giving him a chance and slices RG02 down. Frisk's LOVE then increased to 13 as he proceeded through Hotland until reaching Muffet's cavern. Walking slowly into the cavern, Frisk and Chara hear a shrill laughter. "Did you hear what they said?" They continued a little further before being interrupted by the laughter again. "They said a mean human with a striped shirt would come through this cavern."

Frisk was surprised by the words. He didn't know he'd be expected, let alone that there was anyone aware of what he's done. They went a little further before getting stuck in a large spider web. A large spider monster appears in a web of her own across from him. "Ahuhuhu~ I heard that you hate spiders. Well, dearie, that simply won't do. After what you've done up to this point, I think you need to be taught a lesson." Muffet giggled a bit and an encounter began.

Once the encounter began, Frisk took the opportunity to Check Muffet's stats. His face scrunched up in confusion at what he saw.

*Muffet – ATK 38.8 DEF 18.8

*If she invites you to her parlor, excuse yourself.

Soon enough, it was Muffet's turn again. She dumps a strange liquid over Frisk's soul, making it turn purple. Three matching strings appeared for his soul to move across. Unfortunately, it seemed his soul was confined to these three strings.

Chara stayed silent and watched the fight progress. This was new to her. She'd never seen anyone who used purple magic while she was alive. Frisk raised his knife to strike Muffet down, which got Chara's attention. Sure enough, Frisk took down Muffet in a single hit. Sighing in relief, the two continued through the rest of Hotland until they reached the opening of MTT Hotel, where a yellow lizard monster stood, blocking the way.

She looked firmly at Frisk. "S-so you're t-the one w-who's been k-killing monsters and c-causing s-so march chaos throughout the Underground. You… Y-you're the one I h-have to s-stop." Frisk looked at her, a bit of curiosity in his eyes. "That's right. I've killed everyone up to this point, but… I just want to get home." The monster locked eyes with Frisk. "I-I'm Alphys. The Royal Scientist of the Underground and the one that will make you pay for what you've done." Frisk looked at Chara for a moment, whose expression showed only surprise.

"Honestly, I'm a bit surprised that this cowardly monster has the bravery to try and fight us, Frisk. Let's end this quickly. We're almost finished." Frisk nodded in agreement with Chara and steps towards Alphys. "I'll show you exactly why challenging me is a mistake." He chuckled evilly and the battle began.

(A/N: Hello everyone. Been a while since I've made an Author's Note. Anyways, I meant to post this chapter a couple weeks ago, but I couldn't get away long enough to finish typing the chapter. I hope the chapter and story as a whole is enjoyable. Arc I is almost finished and let me tell ya, I've got plans for the rest of this Arc to lead in to Arc II, which is the Pacifist run.)


	8. Alphys OMEGA

Chapter 8: Alphys OMEGA

Once Frisk and Alphys had entered battle, Frisk wasted no time in attacking Alphys, but to his surprise, it did very little damage. "What the hell? Why did that not do anything?" Alphys smirked in satisfaction at Frisk's agitation and confusion. "H-ha! It worked! Y-you'll have to do b-better than that!" She taunted, not knowing the extent of Frisk's strength.

Chara watched the two fight in utter amusement. "Very interesting. It seems that Alphys has found a way to counter the strength of somebody who is at LV 13." Again and again, Frisk attacked Alphys with little effect, soon becoming tired. Throughout his multitude of attacks, he had only dealt a total of ten damage to Alphys. Seeing that Frisk was now exhausted from his futile attacks, Alphys throws off her lab coat, revealing a metal exoskeleton. Chara and Frisk were both shocked and amazed at what Alphys was hiding. The exoskeleton unfolds itself, raising Alphys up into the air a couple inches. "B-behold, the OMEGA!" She proclaims. "It's an exoskeleton that I designed to defeat humans like you."

Frisk stood there for a moment, thinking about what to do next. He checked Alphys and was surprised at what he sees.

 _*ALPHYS OMEGA – ATK 100 DEF 999_

 _*Device made resistant to attack in hopes of saving the rest of the underground_

Chara was now completely stunned. She had never been a part of a timeline in which Alphys did anything significant in the genocide timeline. Needless to say, she found the recent developments quite fun.

Alphys OMEGA goes to hit Frisk, who was barely able to dodge it. He goes to strike it, but his knife is unable to make a scratch on Alphys OMEGA. Frustrated by this, Frisk takes a step back and tries to find a weakness. Something, anything at all that he could use to break through it's defenses. After a few moments of observing and avoiding Alphys OMEGA's attacks, he found something that would end the fight quickly and in his favor. The only part of Alphys OMEGA that wasn't covered by attack resistant metal: Alphys' head.

Frisk smirked evilly now that he had found a weakness in Alphys' defenses. His only issue was… How was he going to get that high off the ground? He looked around while still avoiding being hit by the rather large hand belonging to Alphys OMEGA. He then realized something. "The wall…" He thought. "If I can get enough of a boost from the wall of the hotel, I can take her out." Frisk starts to run towards the outside wall of the MTT Hotel with Alphys OMEGA on his tail. Chara watches silently to see what Frisk was doing. She wondered if Frisk would pull off his plan.

Frisk kept running towards the MTT Hotel, making sure that Alphys OMEGA wasn't too far behind him. Upon getting to the wall, he quickly runs up part of it and pushes off. Before Alphys realized what Frisk was doing, Frisk had landed on the OMEGA and slashed at her throat. He jumps down and gets out of the way as Alphys OMEGA falls over, Alphys' body now reduced to dust. He made his way over to Chara, who stood there in amazement. She smirked at Frisk. "Good job, partner. You did well against her. Honestly, I'm surprised she had that courage within her."

Frisk nods in agreement with Chara. "From the tone in her voice before I fought her, Alphys seemed like she was really scared to fight me." He then looked up at Chara in curiosity. "Chara, how come everyone has been afraid of me ever since we entered Waterfall?" This question caught Chara off guard. Up until now, she had thought that Frisk was just going to go along with her plan for genocide of the monsters. She looks at Frisk in disappointment, knowing she couldn't hide the truth from him any longer.

"Frisk…" She said timidly. "…I'm sorry." Frisk seemed confused, both with what Chara just said and her sudden timid behavior. "Chara, what do you mean? Sorry for what?" He said with slight worry in his voice. Chara then looked away from him, not wanting to make eye contact with him after what she had done. "I… I lied to you, Frisk…" Frisk made Chara look at him. "Chara… what do you mean? You lied to me… about what?" Chara sighs slightly "I guess that I'll have to spell it out for you, since it appears you are really clueless about this…"

She turned her head to face him again. "The way to get home, Frisk. I lied about how you get back to the surface. Killing everyone is not the way… matter of fact, it's the exact opposite. I… I'm sorry Frisk. I understand if you hate me and can never forgive me for this." Chara looked down, putting herself at Frisk's mercy. Though, to her surprise, all she felt was Frisk hand on top of her head.

Chara looked up at him again. "Frisk… what are you doing?" Frisk only smiled at her. "I forgive you, Chara. Just… just tell me why you lied to me…" Chara nodded in understanding. "Well… I had been down here for so long by myself… it made me a bit vengeful after a while. So, when you fell down here, I was so happy to have someone else here, but… I couldn't really hang around at the time unless you killed… so that's why when you asked me how to get back to the surface, I lied. I just didn't want to be left alone again…" Frisk put a finger over her mouth to silence her. "Shh… It's alright, Chara. I'm not going to leave you alone. Though, while I am upset that you've been lying to me from the start, I can understand why you did so."

Chara was shocked by Frisk' forgiving her. She hadn't thought that there was any chance of him forgiving her after what they had done since he had fallen into the underground. Her thoughts were interrupted by Frisk's speaking again. "That being said, we've gone too far to turn back now. Let's finish what we started, then we'll RESET and do everything right." Chara nods and smiles at him. "Alright, Frisk. Let's do this." They then walked into the MTT Hotel. Frisk immediately went to the SAVE point. Chara mutters under her breath. "34 left." Frisk saves and walks back to Chara. "Looks like we have a lot of work to do." Chara nods and looks at him. "Best to get started as soon as we can."

They then walked into the restaurant that was in the MTT Hotel. The cashier of the joint looked at them and was quite afraid, but greeted them anyways. Frisk thought for a moment and bought two Legendary Heroes and a Steak that was in the shape of Mettaton's face. Once they received their items, they exit the joint and place the items into their box. Frisk then saved again and looks at Chara. "Alright. Now, we can finish what we started." Chara smiled and they walked towards the CORE.

[A/N Hello, everyone. Geno here. Since Arc 1 is close to it's conclusion, I'm just going to say this one little thing. If it isn't already obvious from the later portion of this chapter and the summary update, I ship Charisk, so that will be something that will slowly be working it's way into the story as Arc 1 continues and as Arc 2 begins. Chapter 9 is already in progress, so be expecting that soon. Until next time. This is Geno signing off.]


	9. CORE

Chapter 9: CORE

[Warning: Charisk flirting in this chapter]

Chara and Frisk walk into the CORE and see an elevator. Frisk looked at Chara. "Should we use the elevator or would you rather walk?" Chara thought about it for a moment before looking back at Frisk and replied. "Let's walk. There will be a better opportunity to earn EXP that way." Frisk nodded and walked onto the path on the left. They immediately get into an encounter with a Madjick. Frisk ended the fight with two attacks.

"Well, that was interesting." Frisk said flatly. Chara nodded in understanding. "Didn't think we'd encounter anything so soon?" Frisk shook his head. "No, I just thought that the monsters in the CORE would last for more than two attacks." Chara chuckles a little. She had gained a much more stable and physical form since they had started. "Well, normally they would, but…" She paused, seeming to not believe what she was about to do. "You're so strong now, Frisk. I'd be shocked if they didn't fall after being hit by you." She winked at him. Her eternal blush darkened slightly. She did it. She had flirted with Frisk. She then noticed that he had stopped a couple feet ahead of her. She started to get a little bit worried. "Frisk? Is there something wrong?" Frisk shook his head no. Chara then noticed something. Frisk was… blushing? She wondered to herself if her flirting with him had caused it.

Frisk turns to face Chara. "How could things not be okay…" he started. "…when I have the opportunity to spend time with you, Chara." It took her a moment, but she eventually realized that he had just flirted with her. Her darkened blush quickly grew to cover the rest of her face. "L-let's get going, Frisk. Don't want the monsters to get away, do we?" She quickly started to walk past him. She was barely able to speak. She was just so taken aback by Frisk flirting with her. They continued throughout the CORE, Frisk smirking at Chara's reaction to his flirting with her. He couldn't keep his mind off the idea that despite the fact that Chara had lied to him, he found himself unable to think about anything other than her. He just found her too adorable.

Eventually, they made it to the end of the CORE. Frisk goes to a SAVE point. Chara mutters to herself. "10 left~" and Frisk saves. He turned back towards Chara, who was waiting patiently for him, though he noticed her deep, crimson blush and that she was looking away from him. He walks over to her and kneels down in front of her. "Is everything alright, Chara?" He asked calmly and with concern. "You've been blushing and acting differently ever since we entered the CORE."

Chara looked over to him and smiled a little. "Yea. I'm alright, Frisk. Let's just deal with the last ten monsters so we can get rid of that damn tin can." Frisk nodded in agreement and stood up as he looked for the remaining ten monsters. He roamed throughout the entirety of the CORE once more to check for places that he may have missed the first time he walked through. He wondered to himself where the monsters could possibly be hiding. He soon found an abandoned, yet solved puzzle that contained the last ten monsters that he was searching for. One monster at a time, he sliced at them and they fell quickly to his strength.

After taking down the last of the monsters in the CORE, Frisk was at LV 15 and was filled with Determination. He started to make his way back to the SAVE point at the end of the CORE. All the while, he thought about what was to come. He knew that he still had to face Mettaton, but he then remembered something. One monster that he hadn't seen since Snowdin. The comedian himself, Sans. He stopped and thought for a moment. "That comedian… he's quite elusive. I wonder if he's hiding something." He looked over to Chara. "Chara, do you think Sans is hiding something that he doesn't want anybody to know?" Chara looked at him, curious about where this thought had come from. "I don't know, Frisk. I've never seen him do anything other than sleep and make atrocious puns. Why do you ask, Frisk?" Frisk stopped walking again. "I was just curious. I just remember that we haven't seen him since Snowdin."

Chara thought to herself about this for a moment. Frisk was right. They hadn't seen Sans since before they had killed off Papyrus. She started to wonder if Sans really was hiding something. She sighs a bit and looked at Frisk. "Well, I guess we'll find out after we take out Mettaton. I don't think that will take too long unless Alphys surprises us again by increasing his power. He's disappointingly weak from my experience." Frisk nodded a bit from the reassurance of Chara and proceeds forward back through the rest of the CORE and saves again. Frisk once again looked back towards Chara. "Are you ready to take on Mettaton, Chara? I mean, he might actually be a challenge this time." Chara nodded to Frisk. "I'm ready, Frisk. He's nothing compared to what your strength can do." She smiled happily to him as they prepared to enter the stage where Mettaton was more than likely waiting for them. Chara turned her head to look at Frisk. "If he does happen to be a challenge… I wish you the best of luck, Frisk." She smiles at him. Frisk looked back at her. "Thank you, Chara. I hope that he's not though. I'd much prefer for him to fall quickly, to be honest." They then walk into Mettaton's stage room.

[A/N: I wonder what Mettaton NEO holds for Frisk and Chara and what Sans is hiding. I suppose we'll find out in the next two chapters.]


	10. Power of NEO

Chapter 10: Power of NEO

[A/N: Warning: Yandere Chara is present later in the chapter.]

As Frisk and Chara walked into Mettaton's stage, they saw that Mettaton was already there in the center, waiting for them to arrive. "Oh, so you've finally made it. I was starting to think that you had given up. I should have known we wouldn't get that lucky. Well, this is better anyhow. Finally, I can give my anti-human combat features a full test run." Frisk seemed to become alarmed by this, and for once, so did Chara. "Mettaton…" Frisk said, somewhat afraid of what was to come. "What do you mean by 'anti-human combat features?" Mettaton almost seemed delighted that he had asked. "Well, darling, while I'd absolutely love to explain it to you, it'd be much, much more fun to show you. Get ready, because it's showtime!"

The light in the room grew increasingly bright in the next few seconds that passed. When it finally dimmed, Frisk and Chara discovered two things: they could still see, and that Mettaton was still in front of them, only in a more battle ready form. Mettaton looked at them. "Allow me to introduce this form to you. This is the body of Mettaton NEO! Good luck ever defeating me while in this form." Frisk was only able to stare at Mettaton in awe, but he snapped back to reality a few seconds later.

Mettaton sends three waves of mini-MTTs. Frisk did his best to try and dodge them, but he didn't expect them to throw tiny hearts at him as they went passed him. He got hit by a couple of the hearts, which made him wince slightly. Chara looked over at Frisk. She hoped that he would be okay. She let out a quiet sigh of relief once Frisk got back up. Though her body had become more opaque and solid, since she wasn't exactly alive and didn't have a soul of her own anymore, she couldn't be harmed by Mettaton NEO's attacks. Frisk, on the other hand, could be harmed, but she was hoping that Frisk wouldn't be hurt too much in this battle. She watched as Frisk sliced at Mettaton with his knife and as Mettaton retaliated. Sometimes it was with more mini-MTTs and other times he would attack with the laser cannon that he had for his left arm in this form. Both sides took quite a bit of damage from each other's attacks. Soon enough, Frisk started to grow tired from the constant fighting. His HP had dropped during the fight from its maximum of 75 to 10; less than even the 20 he started with when he first fell in the Ruins. Chara stood next to Frisk and held her hand out to him. "Hand me the knife, Frisk." She said firmly, sounding quite determined to end this fight once and for all. "I'm going to reduce that robot to a bunch of scrap parts." Frisk nodded and handed his knife to Chara.

Chara gripped the knife's handle tightly in her hand. "Thank you, Frisk." She said sweetly to him before walking towards the weakened Mettaton that stood before her. She smirked at Mettaton rather sadistically. "Now, let us get rid of this little pest here…" Mettaton backed away from her as quickly as he could, but still she continued to pursue him. "Now, darling…" Mettaton said with an obvious tone of fear in his voice. "…let's not be hasty. We can… work out a truce of some kind, can't we?" Chara responded to Mettaton's plea for mercy only with a howl of insane laughter. "You can't be serious. You want me to spare you after you've almost killed Frisk? You must really be a special kind of stupid, tin can."

Mettaton shook in fear as Chara raises her knife into the air and brought it down onto him, stabbing him over and over, as many times as she could before he exploded. Chara giggled a bit and looked at Frisk with a smile before standing up. "Shall we continue to the castle, Frisk?" She asked kindly to him as she helps him to his feet. Frisk accepted the assistance and nodded. "I believe that it would be best to get there as soon as we possibly can." Chara nods in agreement as they walk to the elevator that was behind the stage that had just fought Mettaton in.

Frisk pressed the button and the doors closed as the elevator whirred to life, bringing the two to the castle grounds. Chara and Frisk step out of the elevator and looked around. After taking in the bland scenery, they started walking down the hallway. After a couple minutes, they come across a single, grey house. Frisk sighed a little. "Asgore isn't really one for vibrant colors, is he?" Chara shook her head no. "Though, he really likes his flowers. He has quite a few in the throne room." Frisk nodded silently and entered the grey house. Deciding to look around first, he went to the right, into the hallway.

He saw that the house was very similar to Toriel's home, which made him look down as he remembered Toriel. Chara put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Frisk. We're almost done here. We only have three monsters left." Frisk nodded and walked into the room in front of him. Inside the room, two wrapped boxes sat on the floor in the center of the room. They both kneeled in front of one of the boxes. "I wonder what could be inside the boxes." Frisk said with curiosity. Chara nodded. "Well, the only way we'll find out is by opening them." They both opened the boxes, revealing a knife in one box and a locket in the other one.

Chara and Frisk take the knife and the locket from the boxes. Frisk let Chara put the locket around his neck as he held the knife. Chara smiled a bit as her gaze fell upon him. "That locket is perfect for you, Frisk." She said enthusiastically, her eternal blush darkened a bit. Frisk blushed a little as well and nodded. "Thank you, Chara. Now, let's get what we need to and head to the throne room." Chara nodded and followed Frisk out of the room. Frisk looked to the left and saw a small, yellow key on a table. He went over and picked up the key, only to see a familiar yellow flower upon turning around.

"Howdy!" Flowey exclaimed. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Frisk? I see you and Chara have embraced the real path." He chuckled. "The ending will be so much fun." Flowey noticed that both Frisk and Chara were becoming irritated with his stalling. "Well, I won't keep you any longer. Have fun!" Before Frisk could reply, Flowey had tunneled out of sight. They both shrugged and walked to the other side of the house. They find the other key once they entered the kitchen. Frisk grabbed the key and walked with Chara to the staircase, where they unlocked the chain that was blocking their way.

They walked down the stairs and through the long, silent hallway that separated them from the throne room. After a few minutes of walking, they entered a room that gave Frisk a church vibe. He shrugged it off and walked to where the SAVE point was. He retrieved his items from the box and saved. Chara smirked evilly as they walked down the corridor. They're stopped halfway down the hallway by Sans, who looked suspiciously calmer than he should after everything that has transpired. He looked at Frisk with his usual bored expression. "heya, kiddo." He said. He was trying not to show Frisk or Chara how upset or angry he truly was.

"it seems like you and your pal have been quite busy in my absence." He closed his eyes, and despite being a skeleton, took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. "i've got a couple questions for you." Frisk and Chara looked at Sans with curiosity, but remained silent. "do you believe that even the worst person can change?" Sans paused for a moment. "do you believe that even the most horrible person could become a good person if they really tried to?" Sans' façade was starting to break. Frisk began to prepare himself for what was to come.


	11. Megalomania and Judgment

Chapter 11: Megalomania and Judgment

Sans chuckled weakly as he looked at Frisk. "heh. perhaps it's just wishful thinking. despite everything you've done down here, i was hoping that you would see your mistake and reset." He sighed a little. "oh well. guess there's only one thing that i can do at this point." Sans' left eye glows blue while his right became an empty socket. Before Frisk could react to Sans, a bone spike pierced through his chest, directly impaling his soul. Frisk's eyes widened as he looked down at his wound. As his soul shattered, he heard seven cold words from Sans. "get dunked on, you dirty brother killer."

[FILE LOADED]

Frisk woke up a couple hours later next to the Judgment Hall SAVE point. Chara quickly went to his side. "Frisk! I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried when that damn comedian killed you." Frisk stopped her from rambling with a slight chuckle. "I appreciate you worrying about me, but we have more important issues to attend to." She silently nodded and helped Frisk stand. They walked down the hallway, only to be stopped halfway by Sans. "looks like that spike wasn't enough to drive you off. i guess i actually have to do my job for once."

Sans initiated a battle between himself and Frisk. He closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. "it seems people like you never know when to quit. it's honestly rather annoying. the way that you walk through wherever you're going with that holier than thou attitude." Frisk readied his knife, showing Sans that he was going to be seeing this through. "very well, kid. i guess i guess i really do have to make you stop. it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these, kids like you…" Sans opened his eyes to reveal empty sockets. "…Should be burning in Hell."

Sans turned Frisk's soul blue and slammed him into the ground as hard as he could. He then made many bones of various height rise from the ground, catching Frisk off guard. Frisk manages to maneuver through the bones, but his eyes widened when he sees four large blasters surround him. They fired and Frisk's soul was shattered again.

[FILE LOADED]

Frisk once again woke up next to the SAVE point in the Judgment Hall. He groaned a bit in pain. "That was a painful experience that I never want to have again…" Chara helped him stand. "Frisk, you have to be more careful. Sans may look weak, but he's quite powerful. You can't just rush in and attack." Frisk nodded in understanding of what Chara had just said. "Thank you, Chara." He said while smiling at her. "If you weren't here with me, I likely would have reset a long time ago." Chara nodded. "It's okay, Frisk. I enjoy helping you. Now, let's go make that comedian take a dirt nap." She smiled and Frisk held his free hand out to her. "Let's do it together, Chara." They walked down the corridor again.

Sans stopped them again at the halfway point of the hallway. "well, it seems that you and your pal have something rather special. i'm guessing that if i don't take you both out now, you'll only continue your genocidal spree to the surface as well. i can't let you do that. well, as the saying goes…" Sans' eyes go black again. "'third time's the charm'". Sans turned Frisk's soul blue again and slammed his soul into the ground just as hard as he did last time. He released it after sending the wave of bones of various heights at Frisk. Frisk barely manages to dodge the attack, including the blasters.

Sans stood there with an impressed look on his face. "huh." He said. "i always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first. regardless, it's obvious that this will be one hell of a fight." Frisk gripped his knife tightly and sliced at Sans, who quickly dodged it. "what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and let you kill me? seriously?" Sans sent out a wave of short bones towards Frisk, who jumped over them with minimal difficulty. Sans once again dodged Frisk's attack as he swings his knife. "you know, kid… there's be a disturbance in the time/space continuum. timelines are jumping left and right, starting and stopping."

Chara and Frisk looked at Sans in confusion as he sent another bone attack. Frisk was grazed slightly by the bones. He sliced at Sans again, only for Sans to dodge the attack. "if only, until everything in existence suddenly ended." Frisk and Chara are left to wonder what Sans is talking about as he sent another bone attack, only this one had platforms over the bones. Frisk jumped onto the platforms. He was careful not to fall off. He had to dodge a couple bone spikes that were poking out from the ceiling, but overall, the attack wasn't that hard. "heh…" Sans chuckled weakly. "that's all your fault, isn't it?"

Frisk frowned a little at the question, but with reassurance from Chara, he again attacks Sans, who quickly dodged the attack. This time, Sans summoned some of the blasters from the beginning, only slightly smaller. Frisk panicked as the blasters fired at him. He was barely able to dodge the attack. Sans looked pleadingly at Frisk. "look, kid. i gave up trying to go back to the surface a long time ago." Sans' expression seemed to be begging Frisk to reset. His voice, however, sounded like he had completely given up on everything. As if he were only fighting him now to protect the king. Sans closed his eyes again. "because i know that when everything is said and done, it's all going to be reset. And then, we'll be right back where we started, without any memory of what has transpired. Isn't that right, you genocidal megalomaniac?"

Frisk flinches a little from Sans' words, as if they were razors cutting against his skin. Sans looked at Frisk with a bit of curiosity in Frisk's reaction. Frisk wasn't attacking. Matter of fact, his knife had been lowered to his side. Frisk looked down. "Sans…" He said weakly."I'm… I'm sorry… I know you can't possibly forgive me for what I've done, but still… I'm sorry. Your words… they reminded me why I fell down here in the first place. Why I even came to Mt. Ebbot. I started this path of genocide to bring Chara back to life, mainly because I thought that it would be a good thing to do to pay her back for getting me to the surface again if she was telling the truth."

Sans was taken completely by surprise with what Frisk had said. He hadn't expected to hear something like this from the person who killed all his friends and his brother. He decided to take a chance and give Frisk the benefit of the doubt. "kid…" He said calmly, yet firmly to Frisk. "if what you say is true… i'll let you kill me and continue to fight asgore, but as soon as chara is back and you are absolutely certain that you can reset without losing her, i want you to reset. i want you to reset and do things right. and when you get to snowdin, we'll have a long chat in grillby's before you have to face papyrus again." Frisk looked at Chara with a little uncertainty. She was a little suspicious, but she nodded. "Take him up on his offer, Frisk. He sounds sincere." Frisk smiled and looked back at Sans, nodding excitedly. "We'll do it, Sans."

Sans relaxed a little. "alright, kid. go ahead. make this quick." Frisk nodded. He approached Sans and raised the knife. He made a clean slash across Sans' chest. Sans fell backwards, coughing a bit. "i guess i'll see you in snowdin, kid." Sans closed his eyes and turned to dust. Frisk and Chara sighed a bit as Frisk's LV rose for the last time to 20. "Well, Frisk." Chara said. "Let's finish what we started." Frisk nodded silently and they continued forward.


End file.
